Loving You
by Reicheru-saiyan
Summary: Edited VB Love story set after Buu saga. It's a storysong fic with my own original song. Veggiechan is OC deal with it. Going to continue :D


**Loving You **

**Original Song Fic**

**Disclaimer: Vegeta ,Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi, etc DBZ toons are owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**I do own "Loving You" it is my own original song. I am not a musician so only have lyrics no music. First Fic sorry if I am a noob. :P Warning Veggie might seem a little ooc, well maybe a lot but I am hopeless romantic sorry.**

**Italics are their thoughts.**

**Bold Italics are my song.**

_Takes place after Buu saga and Veggie-chan is alive again. ._

"Woman!! Where is my food?", yelled Vegeta anxiously pacing in the kitchen. Bulma was trying to put Trunks to bed when she heard her husband yell once again for her. _Why does he always have to yell and call me woman. Its like he doesn't acknowledge that I have a name. _Bulma thought as she finally got Trunks to fall asleep. Her day had not been good probably the worst in while. First her parents went off on yet another vacation, second the gravity room broke and she didn't have the right part to fix it and would have to order it, third the washing machine flooded, fourth Trunks was getting restless with Goten being on vacation and had been cranky all day and now Vegeta was at it again. She hurried down stairs and went into the kitchen wishing for a small break. "Finally, Woman. What the heck took you so long? Why isn't dinner done?", Vegeta asked growling.

_Grrr. Why does she always do this? I train all day long to protect her essentially and all I ask for is food and fix my GR and she cant do either. I am tired of this. _Vegeta thought still pacing the kitchen a scowl on his handsome face. Bulma was looking through the fridge and didn't see anything to make realizing she forgot to go to the store. "We are going to have to order out tonight. I didn't get to go to the store today.", she said with a sigh. Vegeta let out a growl that almost shook the walls and moved right in front of her. "Woman!! What do you all day that you cant even get us food? First the GR and now this… I have had it with you. Do your job or I am going to leave you!", he yelled at her.

Bulma was trying hard to hold back the tears she had been holding for awhile and couldn't believe his nerve. " How dare you, you stupid monkey. MY job… Me and my parents do everything around here. What the hell do you do except stay in the gravity room, stuff your face, and use me for sex?? NOTHING. You don't have a job. And don't you dare tell me saving the world is a job…what happens when there is no threat? You could help out around here with cooking and Trunks.", she yelled back stepping closer to him.

Vegeta couldn't believe her and his veins looked like they would pop. "You ugly, worthless shrew! How dare you speak to me the Prince of Saiyans that way. I have done my duty of having an heir and saving the planet we live on I would say I did my job. You are dispensable to me. You mean nothing to me and you are neglecting me who even gave you the privilege of being your husband in that stupid ceremony. My people don't see that as a union we have our own mating ritual which I will never do with YOU or any worthless human. I have had it with your laziness you don't deserve me.", he said and smirked. Bulma felt the tears escape her eyes at his cruelness, even though she had gotten use to his coldness and heartless behavior over the years she never dreamed the man she loved could say these cutting words." Listen to me you little, mean, heartless excuse of a man. Today has been hell for me and do you even ask how my day was? NO all you do is scream, yell, and hurt. That is all you know how to do and probably all you are capable of doing. So here is my day, I wake up to you screaming for breakfast and Trunks growling at me, my parents are won't be back til tomorrow, the washing machine over flowed, the GR broke and the part I need has to be made because I used all the ones I had because of you, and now your screaming because I didn't have time to go to the store for dinner. GRRRRRR I am sick of you! All you do is yell, insult and use me. Well its going to stop now.", Bulma yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Vegeta just stood there looking almost dumb founded when he finally comprehended her words. " Oh really? We've gone through this how many times, Onna? Well you know what this time I agree with you. I am through with wasting my time with you. I prefer being alone with no stupid, emotional baka who expects me to actually feel a small amount of affection let alone love her…when in reality nobody has loved her EVER. How the hell do you think I or other people put up with you? You are a selfish, weepy, weak, ugly shrew who has no concept of what a real man wants." he said coldly the icicles almost visible around him. " Excuse me for being a damn virgin when we came together and never having been with another man besides you. You are arrogant, egotistical, cold, and the worlds only living heart donor!! I am through loving you forever this time. You have come to make me hate you so be it. Get out I never want to see you again. I am filing for a divorce, since you're an alien that means a legal end to this farce of marriage. Then I will be free to give my love to a man who actually deserves it. Then again you know what its almost been like being a single parent anyway with the way you act. You have made me lose all faith in happily ever after, dreams, true love. I will never believe again. You always thought Yamcha was my first love well you were wrong. I had a huge crush on him since I was a girl but grew out of it when I met you. Damn you….like you care. Good-bye Vegeta. Thanks for the life lesson…from now on my heart is frozen." Bulma said through her tears while her heart was breaking or more like turned to ice.

She slowly turned and walked away going upstairs when she was turned around by Vegeta. " Hate….you think you hate me. Well I have hated you since we met and haven't stopped. I used you to get what I wanted and now I am done with you. Get your divorce I praise Kame finally you have a great idea. Your heart is ice …I hope it cracks into pieces.", he said walking out the door and flying off. Bulma ran upstairs and because she was so upset ran to Vegeta's room instead of hers and collapsed on the bed sobbing her eyes out.

_**My heart's in two after loving you**_

_**I have cried enough tears to fill a lake**_

_**Now I know that you were a big mistake**_

_**No, matter how hard I try, you still won't let me fly**_

_**I need to be free to be me**_

Vegeta flew off pissed off at himself for even showing a hint of his emotion. _Damn that woman she issued a challenge with this divorce thing. No way am I going go back to her unless she begs me to. She said she hated me so I had to say I hated her. Grrr Where am I supposed to go now…I guess Kakorat's house. I was beginning to go soft anyway…there's no way I could actually love her…right? She is a weakling human onna. Was I really her first love? She never told me ,well then I never told her…grr there is nothing for me to tell…is there? _He growled loudly angry with himself for even contemplating that he felt any affection let alone loving the woman. He headed to Kakorat's house and landed with a thud then walked up to the door and knocked. Goku opened the door and looked strangely at Vegeta, "umm Hi Vegeta, what's going on? Isn't kinda late won't Bulma be worried?", he asked confused. This was not what Vegeta wanted to hear., " Hell no the woman won't be worried. She wants a divorce and for once I agree with her. Now can I stay here for awhile till I get a place?", He growled at Goku. "Well, uhh I have to ask Chi Chi first… be right back.", Goku said as he walked back in the house and yelled , " Hey Chi Chi can Vegeta stay her for awhile…Bulma and him are getting divorced." He heard and crash and heard a " WHAT?? Vegeta what did you do to her?" Goku went back to the door, "Sure you can stay", he replied. Vegeta just glared and went inside.

A month goes by …

Bulma sighed as she floated in the pool on her favorite float…a monkey. _I am so glad my parents understood my need for a break and they were kind of anxious to take Trunks to Disney World but I guess they missed him. Damn that stupid monkey why won't he just give in and admit he still needs me. Well I won't ask him back I meant what I said…don't I? I know he came back that night I stupidly went into his room instead of mine and I know he must think that I still love him. But I scored a big point since he pulled the covers down and tucked me in…and I dreamed that he kissed me…or was it real?_ She paddled over to the edge of the pool climbed out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She walked over to the GR and just stared at the door expecting her sweet Veggie-chan to walk out yelling at her. A tear slipped down her cheek and she absently laid her hand on the door out of habit then walked back into the house. _That's weird I feel like I am being watched._ She looked around and saw the tree by her balcony moving far too much for no breeze at all…_Could it be…has my lost love come home to me…no it couldn't be he hates me. I keep delaying getting divorce papers…why…we hate each other now. _She walked into her bedroom to change and noticed a beautiful dress laying on her bed she hugged it to her smelling his sexy smell….damn him I won't give in. The dress was strapless floor length and midnight blue with a slit to the thigh.

Vegeta watched as she hugged the dress to her body and a tear slide down her cheek. _I wish she was hugging me instead of that dress. Gasp what the heck am I thinking…grr what have I done she knows its from me. We hate each other or so she thinks why hasn't she filed for this divorce thing? Why can't I stop thinking about her…she invades my thoughts as usual. This can't be right I stooped this low in hopes of winning her back. Grr damn Kakarot and his ideas I won't listen to him any more. But how do I stop this feeling that half of me is gone?? We haven't even been mated in the Saiyan way and we won't ever…I can't have that woman reading my thoughts…if she knew she would know she's already won. What?? No she hasn't I won't give in to her._ With those thoughts he flew back to Goku's house. Meanwhile Bulma gets dressed and puts the dress aside and starts cleaning up the house. His laundry was still in the basket and she couldn't help but shed tears at the sight and smell of his clothes. She sat for a moment and then went to make something to eat. _Another point for me I guess. I just don't feel like I'm winning anything. He is going to have to do a lot more if he wants us back. I just can't stand another round with him he would know I still love him…have never stopped. Why did I tell him he was my first love? He looked so shocked but I guess he didn't care. I always wished my prince would come and we would fall in love and live happily ever after…what am I saying what I told him was true. I don't believe._

Bulma couldn't believe what she had done without getting caught. She had called Chi Chi and let her know what was going and asked Chi Chi to call her when Vegeta left to train for the day. She had gone over and walked into Vegeta's room looking around her breath caught. There on his bed side table was picture of her when she was a young girl like when they first met on Namek. _He must of got it from Goku. Damn that stubborn man he does care. _Tears formed but she wiped them away and took out what she came there for. She had made a scrap book of all their times together and she laid it on his bed. There were so few pictures of them together. How she missed him so. She walked back to her car and drove home. Now that she was back home she wondered what he would do when he found it. _Wait…crap. OMG where is my diary?? I set it on the bed when I was done writing in it. I know it was there while I was making the scrap book. I took a picture out of my diary for the scrap book and Oh crap…set it on the other page of the scrap book while I was gluing the picture in. Oh no I must have closed the book with my diary in it. He's won now._ She thought crying her eyes out.

Vegeta walked into his room and noticed the book on his bed. _Woman you came here. _ He opened the book and saw pictures of them and smiled. It was a scrap book of them and she had made it for him. His heart felt warm inside as he turned the pages. _Crap she had to have seen her picture by my bed. Oh well guess she's almost won._ He turned the page and a small pink book fell out. He picked it up and smiled that sexy smirk of his. She had left her diary in it._ She must be getting scatter brained without me there. When she finds out her diary is missing and where it is she is going to freak out and maybe even try and get it back. Well if that's what she decides to do I will be waiting all day and night till she shows up and then pretend that I didn't read it. Ha! Like I wouldn't read it._

Vegeta opened the book but was confused, the first entry was dated when she was a little girl. Then he noticed how thick the small book was when opened, her Dad must have made it for her. He read until she was a teenager and felt a faint blush on his cheeks whenever she wrote about her Prince she would marry. The entry in front of him was dated a day after she met him.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so glad that we are finally going home. I bet Yamcha will be glad to have me back…but in my heart I know he's been cheating on me while I've been away. Yesterday we met the most arrogant, mean, man I have ever met, Vegeta. He is soooo handsome he is almost beautiful that is until he opens his mouth. I keep thinking about Vegeta more than I ever did Yamcha. What is wrong with me? He is the man that's been in my dreams since I was a girl right down to that sexy smirk. Could Vegeta be my one true love?_

_Outtie,_

_Bulma_

Vegeta just looked shocked at Bulma's first description of him. _She dreamed of me before we met, as I did of her. I will never admit that to her. Saiyans only dream of their mates before they meet them. That woman has been plaguing me since I was a kid._ He continued on until he came to the entry the night after they first made love.

_Dear Diary,_

_We made love last night. As you know I was a virgin and it was my first time. He was so gentle with me. When we came together I confessed my love for him. I can't hide it any more. I love Vegeta. I've loved him for a long time. Who am I kidding it was love at first sight. This morning I woke up in his arms and saw him staring at me he told me it meant nothing even though it was his first time too. Why can't he show how he feels? I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't think he will ever know how much his insults, coldness, and hurtful words break my heart. If we ever get married maybe one day he will come to love me. Who ever thought my dream would come true…one day my prince would come. I never actually thought it would be a real prince though. I am certainly no princess and I really don't deserve him…he deserves better…a real princess._

_Bulma_

Vegeta felt a tear roll down his cheek and furiously wiped it away. _She thought she doesn't deserve me? I have never thought I deserved her. She is a real princess, my princess. When we made love for the first time it was the most beautiful experience I've ever had…the only one and every time after. Damn her she is the only woman I have ever wanted to give myself to. I held back my confession then maybe that was a mistake. She crept into my heart in my dreams and she has had my heart in her keeping since I met her. But now she hates me and thinks I hate her._ He continued reading her thoughts and found she wrote about him every day as much as he thought about her each day. _She dreamed about marrying me and having my baby and now I have made her not believe in love. Her heart's frozen because of me. She doesn't understand a Saiyan Prince doesn't show his feeling ever not even for his mate. She has always been my weakness I just can't let anyone know._ He read on until he got to their fight a month ago and flinched at how many times she said she hated him. Then yesterday's entry shocked him.

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss him so much. This isn't supposed to happen I am supposed to hate him. No matter how many times I have told him that I hated him it was never true. I will never stop loving him. It's not fair Vegeta has been my love forever and no matter what he does I can't stop loving him. But I do have my pride and I won't tell him that I love him again. All he does is just smirk and laugh at me anyway. Why can't I let go? It's not like he even cares let alone loves me. He said he hates me so it must be true. Why I made him a scrap book I don't know like he would ever remember any of our time together if you could even say we were together. I give up this time he wins I am going to file for divorce on Monday no matter how much it will kill me. Vegeta why couldn't you even like me a little I would treasure even that. I can't divorce him while still loving him so from this day forward my love for him is gone. I have to do this for me and for Trunks._

_Bulma_

Vegeta didn't bother wiping the tear away this time. She was really going to give up and let him go. She loved him so much that she would let him go because of that love. _No I won't let her do that. I need her…her love. She is my heart and I can't let her go. If I didn't let her go in death I know now that I will never be able to let her go ever. I have to do something I never thought I would let myself do. Show her in as many ways and tell her how much I love her. I have to make up for all the years I hurt her and give her the dreams and wishes that I made her not believe in. Bulma you can't let go we were meant to be together it was written in the stars. I will pretend to be asleep tonight and see if she comes. Surprise her …he he._ He got up and went to go eat dinner that Chi Chi had just made. " Hey Kakarot, Can you leave the door unlocked tonight?", Vegeta asked sitting down. Goku looked confused, "Why would we do that, Vegeta?", he asked. Vegeta growled, " Woman might come over later and she would be embarrassed if the door was locked. Like you have anything to steal Kakrot." Goku laughed, " Well sure whatever you say then." They started their dinner and Chi Chi kept nagging Gohan about his school.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp Bulma was planning her break in. _Maybe they will leave the door unlocked. Goku isn't the smartest apple in the bunch so maybe he won't lock his door. Vegeta probably didn't even look at my scrap book and put it aside. All I have to is sneak in and go take it back. I would die of humiliation if he ever read my diary. My dreams, wishes, secrets, and fantasies are in that book and all about him starting from when I was a girl. He would probably fall over from laughing so hard. He would so never let me get over it. I have got to get that diary back._ She dressed in all black and pulled her hair into a ponytail and stuffed it under a black ski hat. She waited till it was eleven o' clock and then drove over to Goku's house and parked her car across the street. Slowly she crept to the door there were no lights on so everyone must be asleep she thought. Bulma tried the door and found it unlocked and blessed Goku. Silently she closed the door and went through the living room to the hallway. Which room is Veggie-chans she thought and cracked the first door and saw Goku and Chi Chi sleeping. She went to the next door and saw Gohan sleeping and then went to the last door. She cracked it open and saw her prince.

_**The thought of the smiles and the tears **_

_**we've shared makes me think of all of the years**_

_**The stupid things you talked about makes me want to scream and shout**_

_**You've made me see I was too quick to judge**_

_**I was stubborn and full of pride and wouldn't budge**_

Bulma slipped in and closed the door behind her. _He is so beautiful. Where is that book?_ She looked everywhere and saw the scrapbook on the dresser so she went and opened but the diary wasn't there. _Oh crap where is it. Did he get it after all._ She went over to his sleeping form and saw what looked like her diary half way shoved under his pillow._ He saw it. Maybe he didn't read it he hates me. Well at least he's asleep. _Slowly she stepped up to his bed and tried to grab the diary but it wouldn't budge. _Damn his head is heavier than I thought. _She tugged again and brushed up against his back. The next thing she knew she was on her back Vegeta glaring at her laying over her. _I knew she would come. I want to kiss her so bad._ He pulled off her hat and her long blue hair spilled over his pillows. "Woman, what are you doing here? Missing something?", he smirked taunting her. Bulma tried to squirm and wiggle her way out but ended up with him firmly pulling her hands above her head putting them body to body. "This was a mistake. Let me go.", she said not looking at him a tear sliding down her cheek. " Are you looking for this?", he asked pulling her diary out with his other hand. "Yes I am. Just give it back and I can go. Really it's not good reading", she said wiggling still. Vegeta laughed and put the book on his side table. "Onna, why would I want to read your ramblings, Princess?", he said coming closer to her lips. _NO he read it I am done for now. He will make my life miserable divorced or not._

"Go ahead, have your fun. I bet your sides are hurting so much from laughing. Well I don't care about anything you have to say. I came to get my diary back and that's all. If you won't give it back then at least get off me monkey boy so I can leave.", she said with her usual haughty air. He grinned and kissed her gently before hugging her to him. "My sides aren't hurting but my heart is. Is your love for me gone forever, Bulma-chan?", he whispered in her ear. "What love? I had a thing for your body and I can easily find another hot guy. I never loved you…who could you're a cold, heartless, bastard. I don't believe in love just good lust.", she said defiantly. She was trembling as his lips kissed her neck and his hand wandered up and down her side. _So she is going to play that card. Well so can I. I know her weakness._ His fingers prodded up and down her side and he saw her eyes widen and she started to struggle to pull her arms down.

" Let me go now, Vegeta. Kame how I hate you.", she said struggling and trying not to laugh. He didn't stop poking her instead he put his hand under her shirt and continued poking and tickling her till she was laughing. His hand continued upward tickling and he knew she knew what was coming. " Vegeta, Stop you know how our wrestling and tickling fights turn into and that isn't going to happen. Besides you always win I have yet to make you laugh or tap out.", she pleaded her laughing turning into a sexy giggle. "Woman, You just want me to stop now that I am getting to your weak spot. I will stop not because I want to but only if you tell me how you really feel about me now.", he said softly. He started stroking her sensitive skin until he heard a moan slip from her. " Ok. Ok. Fine I don't hate you, Vegeta. There I said it now I let me go.", she said cursing him for knowing her weakness and that she almost didn't want him to stop…they always ended up like this and then have passionate love.

"Bulma, Will you marry me? In both our customs.", he said looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and tears streamed down her face she turned away from him. "Stop it, Vegeta, just stop this right now. How dare you make fun of what I felt for you the operative word being FELT as in past tense. Let me go right now or I will scream for Goku.", she cried. Vegeta looked at her in confusion holding her tighter. " Woman, I am not making fun of you. I know you still love me. I want us to start over and this time I will be as open with you as you were with me.", he said. She didn't know what to say and looked into his eyes and replied, "Your right I do still love you and I probably will never get over you. I can't go through another fight with you my heart just couldn't take it. I have to let you go. Just because you read my diary and know everything about me now doesn't mean I want you to pretend what I want. Let's just leave it like that now.", she said sadly knowing he was pretending for her.

_**You come around again, but I won't let you in.**_

_**You say that you want a second chance, but I won't give you a second glance**_

_**Should I forgive and forget or kick you to the curb and live**_

_**Second chances are hard to find your going to have to change my mind**_

_**Give me a reason to let you stay or I'll be sending you on your way**_

Vegeta couldn't believe it she thought he was pretending because of what he had read. Then again though this wasn't like him. " Onna, please look here is the lucky coin you gave me on Namek before I died. That has to mean something to you.", he said as he pulled the chain out from his shirt and showed it to her. "Oh Vegeta, I remember I told you that you needed its luck more than me. Still I don't think I can trust you with my heart again. I'm sorry.", she said slipping out of his grasp. " NO, Bulma please you can't give up on us. We were meant to be. Damn you woman I didn't want to tell you yet but I had dreams of you too before we met ever since I was a kid. I am not lying I could describe your room when you were eight. Please listen to me Bulma-chan.", he pleaded quietly and princes don't plead. "Vegeta what does that mean?", she asked confused.

"What it means is that Saiyan soul mates dream about each other from the time they are born. I have known who you were since we met and have been fighting with you since then. I didn't want to have to complete the Saiyan ritual I started when we made love the first time…you would know me completely and I you. I was afraid of you. I am a Saiyan Prince and we are not supposed to have a weakness.", He explained pulling her back into his embrace. Bulma was shell shocked and couldn't believe it then realized he would not make this up even for her. " Veggie-chan, I believe you. I want to go slowly at first.", She said looking up at him shyly. "Meet me in the GR tomorrow.", Vegeta said not believing his love was giving him a second chance. " I guess I will be going then.", Bulma said trying to pull herself out of his arms. He tightened his arms around her and said, " I don't sleep well without you, onna." She looked up at him and cuddled into him as he pulled the covers over them. " Woman, I love you.", He whispered as he looked down into her sleeping face.

_**Second chances are hard to find**_

_**I'm glad you decided to stick around and change my mind**_

_**You gave me a reason to forget the past**_

_**Now we can finish building a love that will last**_

_**We found our second chance at a lasting romance**_

That's it for my song part, but the story isn't finished yet by a long shot will put up chapter 2 soon. I will be doing more stuff with poetry and stories with VB and other fav couples of mine.


End file.
